


Yeah, I'm a Cannibal

by d_septicity



Category: supermega
Genre: Body mutilation, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cannibal!Matt, CannibalMatt!AU, Cannibalism, Gore, Partial Nudity, kinda surgery, ryan is just there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_septicity/pseuds/d_septicity
Summary: Matts everyday life as a cannibal, giving a "surgery" on one of his daily/weekly victims he finds out in the city





	Yeah, I'm a Cannibal

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year when I first started this au, so my writing has changed quite a bit (I checked this shit like quadruple times and it's still horrible so I hope y'all enjoy it).

"Can you stop- fuck- stop moving? This is a very delicate procedure where-", his sentence was cut off from his scalpel being swatted to the floor. Matt looked at the stranger on the table, then sighed and bent over to pick up his scalpel. "As I was saying, this is delicate procedure that if I do one mistake it'll be ruined, forever." The stranger tried to say something but their voice was blocked by the duct tape, sweat falling down their forehead, tears rolling off their cheeks.   
Matt chuckled and shook his head, grabbing a cloth from the small table next to him, in one swipe he cleaned the blood off the scalpel, tossing the cloth behind him.   
"Now, let's continue, shall we?" He smiled, it wasn't noticeable from behind the operating mask but they can see the wrinkles form at the corner of his eyes.   
The strangers muffled screams made Matt even more excited. He grabbed the anaesthetic from the tray, plunging it into the strangers neck, pushing the liquids from the small object into their body. Their body relaxed and their eyes looked droopy, as they tried to keep them open. 

"Let's try this again." He said, picking up his scalpel and placing it back on the skin. He slowly dug it in and cut through it, getting some blood flowing out from the incision. The blood got into his fingers,then on his whole hand as he stuck his arm in to try and remove one of the organs. First the large intestine, then the small, then threw away both kidneys into the bin. "Ew, you're an alcoholic. I'm not eating that, I don't want your sugar in my body thank you very much." He chuckled and dug his arm back into their body. 

After three hours, the strangers body was empty, except Matt left in their heart and lungs for later. For 'desert' as he'd call it. He was cleaning up the tools in the sink, whistling to the tune of the music he put on. The sound of the front door can be heard and the stranger struggled on the table, trying to get themselves out of the ropes. Matt was too busy to even notice or even care what they were doing, he did glance over his shoulder but, still, didn't care. The stranger wouldn't be able to leave, seeing as half their organs were removed. 

A knock came on the door and Matt yelled "It's open." Ryan entered the room with a shopping bag and with his phone and car keys in the other hand. He was wearing his usual gym shorts and a random t- shirt he picked out. He changed into some rubber boots before entering the room so none of the blood on the ground would get on his feet.   
Ryan walked over to the stranger and leaned over the table, peering inside.

"Wow, you took quite some time on this didn't you? What's with the- what's that smell, matt?" He sniffs the air and looks around for the cause of it. Matt kicks the bin towards Ryan and smiles. "This guy over here", he starts, pointing towards the table "is an alcoholic. And I don't like cooking people who ruined their perfectly healthy body, it's fucking disgusting." Ryan makes a weird face and looks into the bin with the two kidneys inside, flies already piling on top of it.   
Ryan clasps his nose shut with his fingers and almost throws up. "God, it smells horrible, I think I'm gonna-" he hurls a little bit but he keeps it in. Matt cups his ears and shuts his eyes. "Ryan, please don't throw up in here, especially near me, you know I'm terrified of vomit." Ryan walks back to the stranger, taking a deep breath "Uh right, sorry, Jesus it smells. So who is he anyway? A random dude? A guy who harassed you at some bar when you were trying to get some "bait"?" Matt shrugged and went over to where Ryan was standing. 

"No, just saw him at the store today, seemed delicious. He had some good fat ." Matt poked the guys arm, making him jump and hyperventilate of the sudden sensation from Matt. "Sh, it's alright dude, it's all good, except not really because you're gonna die but who cares, you're gonna be delicious." Matt licks his lips when he says this and Ryan gave him this look of disgust. Matt noticed his expression, "what? Ryan you know I'm a cannibal, don't give me that look." Ryan kept giving the look.

They stared at each other for a few minutes in silence, with the strangers glancing at the both of them, still hyperventilating. "Anyway," Ryan turned away and headed for the door, opening it and looking back "is Pizza cool for tonight? You've been having people for a week now and I don't want to come home, every fucking time, to some packaged heart in the fridge." 

Matt sighed and nodded. "Yeah it's fine, you're lucky to have a cannibal friend who eats everything and not only humans." Ryan snorts, shaking his head and leaves the room.

Matt looks back at the stranger on the table and glares at them. "Now, im gonna remove the duct tape, if you scream, I swear to the lord himself, if you scream I'll fucking remove your tongue. Don't believe me? Then you must be fucking stupid seeing as I literally cut into you and removed half of your fucking organs." The stranger looked down and went back to Matt, they nodded. Matt smiled and slowly drew his hand near their mouth, gripping the end of the tape. 

He quickly teared off the tape and the stranger whined at the pain, trying not to scream. Hot tears fell down his cheek, blurring his vision. Matt sighed and placed his hand on his chest, wiping off fake sweat off his forehead. "Now that was easy? Aw come on don't cry, it's ok. No one will care about you anyway, I know your parents died and you're living with, your grandma?.." the stranger shook his head. "Uh, your aunt? Uncle?" The stranger then nodded. 

"Well, which one? Aunt or uncle? You can speak, you fuck. Not like I'll kill you. I said I'll cut your tongue off if you scream not speak, Jesus dude, I'm not that psychotic." The stranger swallowed and opened their mouth to speak. "A-aunts, im living-living with m-my aunt." He stuttered, his voice shaking a bit. Matt blew some air in and out of his nose. Biting his lip and peeling some skin off, drawing some blood from his bottom lip. "Alright, anyway, I'll send a letter to your aunt, what's her name? Katherine? Ok, well to your aunt Katherine saying that you've been found dead in a ditch or something. Sound cool?" The stranger hesitated but couldn't say anything. "Cool." He scratched the back of his head and patted their shoulder, he went over to the freezer, grabbing the stuff he packed in there earlier (the organs, I mean). He takes a big whiff of it and breaths out in delight. "Another day, another delicious snack." There was a pause. "What the fuck am I saying, that's so stupid." He tosses back the package into the freezer and shuts it. 

Matt grabs the keys to the apartment and put on a pair of clean sneakers, tossing the stained ones into a basket. He drops the keys into his back pocket and grabs some gloves out of a box. Putting them on he glances over to the stranger, who's been staring at him for awhile now, with pleading eyes. Matt scoffs and walks over to them, leaning against the edge of the table. 

"Tisk tisk, are you trying to ask me to let you go?". They nod, trying to choke back a cry, smiling. "Yeah, no, that can't happen." 

Their eyes widen and smile fades, they try to say something but couldn't.   
"God you're so stupid! Can't you see that I literally took out half of your fucking organs and put them in the freezer?" He points to the freezer, the stranger following his finger. Matt sighs and rubs his eyes. 

"Look, be glad that you're still somehow alive, because I'm not gonna lie, it's the first time I've done this kind of thing. Not the killing, I killed tonnes of dumbasses before. It's fun dude you should try. I meant, like, leaving in your lungs and heart and somehow make them work, I didn't know it'd work, thought it was something fictional but apparently it isn't." 

The stranger swallowed, this time actually speaking. "What-what are you going t-to do, with me?" Matt gasped and cupped his mouth, sarcastically in awe. "Oh my lord jesus christ, you actually spoke! Kidding, dude," he shows them his gloves "I'm gonna finish you and bury you in the forest, with the other dumbasses!" Matts eyes gleamed, his crooked smiling twitching. 

"No no no! Please!" Matt slaps them and grabs their face, pulling it close to his.   
"Shut. Up. Don't make me cut your tongue out, we've been over this." Matt then grabs the duct tape from the ground and rips off a piece with his teeth, slapping it on over their mouth.

"There, now that your pretty little mouth is shut, I can finally begin with my second step." Matt smiled, picking up a different tool this time. It was sharper and it had a small curve at the end. Matt stepped over to the end of the table and held the tool in his mouth horizontally. He reached over to the strangers pants and started to unbuckle them. 

The strangers eyes widened and tried to wiggle matt off of him, but there was no luck. They were too tired and their muscles were numb from all the drugs Matt gave them.  
Matt pulled back the belt from the last ring and dropped it, the sound of the metal reaching the floor echoed in the room.

"Now for the buttons." He chirped happily, the tool still in his mouth so every tine he spoke he muffled a bit.  
He undid the buttons and pulled down their pants, tugging it off their ankles and threw it across room. "Ok, that's done. Hah nice undies big boy, did your dead mother buy them for you?" 

The stranger-   
"heya, narrator, can you like maybe give him a name? What's your name bud, it's getting kinda annoying always calling him fucking "stranger", don'tcha think so?"

"Uh, Adam." they responded, Matt smiled. "What a shit name, but ok, Adam. Let's get your awful undies off and cut your dick off." 

 

-  
After an hour or two of literal blood, sweat and tears, Adam was passed out from blood loss and was motionless on the table.

Matt was mopping up the floor and singing along the music from his headphones. He kept glancing over to Adam and smiling to himself. "Matthew, you did it again and they have not once escaped from you, because you're a genius fucking cannibal who doesn't have a cliché story at all. " He told himself and kept on washing up.

He put away his tools into a drawer and locked it with a key, tossing it onto a rack of shit tonne of other keys, which he didn't know why he had so many. Matt grabbed a big plastic bag and started to throw in the remaining parts of Adam, hearing the sound of skin slapping against skin when he tosses them inside. 

He closes up the bag and flings it over his shoulder. He steps to a nearby window and opens it a bit, letting the cool air from outside clear the room from its stench of death.

He opens the door and exists the room, casually walking by Ryan in the living room, holding a trash bag over his shoulders. "I'm going out!" He says grabbing the house keys from the kitchen counter.

Ryan waves lazily, mumbling back his response. 

 

Matt walks down the flights of stairs until he reached the parking lot. There weren't many people here, aside from the police officer that roams the area. He glances over to the officer and waves, who waves back at the young man, giving him a gentle smile. The officer thinks he's just going out with some old trash but it's actually a dead body inside. 

Matt unlocks the car and opens the trunk, throwing the trash bag inside. He shuts it and enters into his car, driving out of the parking lot and out into the city. 

He turned on the radio and hummed along the tunes. 

-  
He drove for a good hour or two until he pulled up to a lake, which was next to an abandoned factory. He parked the car and opened the small glove department and took out some gardening gloves. 

Matt opened up the trunk and pulled out the bag, once again chucking it over his shoulder. He locked the car and started walking around the area. 

Once he found a spot, he set the trash bag down against a tree. He walked over to some bushes and peered over them, reaching his hand over and grabbing a shovel from behind. 

"Long time no see, buddy." He hesitated for a second, trying to process what he just said. "I'm alone out and I'm talking to myself, what the fuck is wrong with me."   
He walks over near the trash bag and started digging a hole.

-  
Matt threw in the dead body and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He tried to fan himself with his shirt but the Californian weather was worse in the evening, so fanning himself didn't help much. 

-  
Matt opened the door to the apartment, whistling to himself. He chucked the keys near the counter and looked around his surroundings. The lights were still on in the living room, but the tv was off so he assumed his friend went to bed.

He entered into his room and was greeted by Banana, who meowed at him happily for his arrival. "Yeah, yeah, I'm here, calm down." He smiled down at his cat, who was still crying.

He picked out a pair of pants and a clean shirt to sleep in. Lazily throwing off his shoes near his bed, he takes off his shirt and drops it on the floor. As well as his pants which he sets it on chair.

He climbs into bed, covering himself up and switching off the lights. Banana jumped up and curled up next to him, purring loudly and gently dozing off near his owner. Matt watched his cat quietly for a few seconds, admiring the cuteness of the furry animal. He diverted his attention to his phone, going on social media for a bit longer before he goes off to dream land.


End file.
